Goodbye My Friends
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Discord decides to visit the grave of his nephews parents, his best friends, to say something he never got the chance to do, give them one last goodbye.


_With the rain pouring down on Hoovestown, a certain creature of chaos was seen walking towards the cemetery after walking from his nephew's home where had paid a visit to see how his nephew and niece in law were doing, once he reached the gates, he took a deep breath before opening the iron bars and walking onto the hallowed ground but he stopped as he looked over the gravestones as memories flooded him like a leak in the titanic._

It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

 _"Hey your a funny looking thing, what are you?"_

 _A young brick orange colored colt says to a creature who was hiding in a cave, he backed up when the young being came out of it's hiding place shocking Moon Rock at first but his grin grew as he walked up to the creature.  
_

 _"Oh my Celestia you look so cool"_

Why'd you have to leave so soon?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?

 _"HEY LEAVE DIZZY ALONE, JUST CAUSE HE'S DIFFERENT, IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BULLY HIM_

 _a 10 year old Moon Rock was seen standing up to a much older colt while Discord was stood behind him in complete awe_

'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya  
Without feeling much worse  
I know you're in a better place  
But it's always gonna hurt

 _"Come on Rocky, show me some of those spells you learnt"_

 _"Ok, hold onto your misplaced body parts Dizz"_

 _Moon Rock says as he turns his horn towards the lake and with horn lit up a bright orange, he created a life size sculpture of a dragon and to make sure it didn't melt, he put a heat protection charm on his creation, Discord was stood in awe of his best friend's skill._

Carry on  
Give me all the strength I need to carry on

It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oohh

 _"Come on Rocky, bro's night in Baltimare tonight"_

 _"I can't Dizzy, I promised Luna Stone I'd take her to Baltimare tonight, remember she doesn't like you"_  
How do I breathe without you  
I'm feeling so cold  
I'll be waiting right here for ya  
Till the day you're home

 _Discord is stood outside with a stolen potato when he spotted by a 17 year old Luna Stone who smiles warmly at him making Discord uneasy_

 _"I know before we got off on the wrong hoof and I know your Moon Rock's best friend and I want to be your friend too, I'm Luna, Luna Stone"_

 _Luna says with her hoof extended which hesitantly Discord shook but when he got a look at her closely, he noticed the leaf green irises and smiled_

 _"I'm Discord, or to Moon Rock, my names Dizzy"_

Carry on  
Give me all the strength I need to carry on

 _"Dizzy, my wife just gave birth, it's a boy, we named him Night Fang, we want you to meet your baby nephew" Moon Rock says excitedly as he leads Discord into the hospital room and there they were, smiling mother with her baby colt in her forelegs  
_

 _"Rocky, Lulu, you've outdone yourselves, he's a handsome little fella"._

So let the light guide your way  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take will always lead you home, home

 _"LULU, STAY WITH ME, I'VE LOST ONE FRIEND, I'M NOT LOSING YOU"_

 _Discord shouts in panic as he tries to revive his friend while Night Fang and Loki look on in horror as their impaled mother had been pulled off the offending object which had gone straight through her stomach as she looked at her two sons with a tear and blood soaked smile before looking up at Dizzy_

 _"Watch my boys for me, mold them into respectable members of society, don't let them fight Predator"_

 _Discord could do nothing as Luna Stone drew her last breath making him panic even more as his barrier had faltered and Predator had struck at him_

It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

 _"Celestia, I need to do this for the boys, they need to be free from the heartache this world has brought them, Predator is dead but the damage emotionally has been dealt, give me the boys and I'll take them somewhere safe"_

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oohh

 _"I see you in them everyday my friends, Night Fang has your strength Rocky and your heart Lulu, whereas Loki he also has Luna's heart aswell as her kindness, but he has your courage Rocky, I saw that in the fight against Siren in another dimension._

When I see you again  
See you again  
When I see you again

 _Reaching the headstone he wanted, Discord looked down at the cold marble and placed his lion paw on the top of the stone and cried his tears before speaking_

 _"Hey guys, it's your old friend Dizzy, just calling by on my way to Ponyville to visit Princess Twilight...you know, if they hadn't have received your guidance, your sons wouldn't became heroes of Equestria, Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer are well, their son is now 3 years old and he now has a baby sister named Crescent Rain, she is a feisty one is Crescent, definitely her mother's daughter, Loki and Adagio have just got engaged, they've hit some rocky bumps but Loki and Adagio are inseparable, he adores his nephew and niece and I swear he spoils them more than his fiance, I really hope they get the best, Loki knows Moon and Crescent will meet you when they're grown and he hopes they only bring good stories to share with you, I'm still around, thanks for wondering, while your up in the meadows eating daisy deluxe submarines and drinking cheap water, I'm doing your jobs of watching out for the next generation..."_

 _Discord kneels on one knee and kisses the headstone_

 _"...R_ _iposare in Pace (Rest in Peace), my friends, you've earned your sleep_ "

 _With one last look at the grave, Discord stood up to his full height and walked away not knowing the ghosts of his friends were watching him leave._


End file.
